Recueil d'OS
by Moufleyte
Summary: Comme l'indique le titre, un petit recueil d'OS en tous genres! Aujourd'hui, un OS McNozzo pour la 100ème review sur I'm Coming Back, laissée par PBG.
1. Chapeau et terrorisme

**Je commence un petit recueil d'OS avec un léger texte plumien pour Aelig, pour la "remercier" de son retard de publication de son chapitre de Revenge. Je sais que je dois un OS à quelqu'un d'autre, mais je ne sais plus qui (merci à ma mémoire, qui fait concurrence à celle de Bidibulle...) Donc si cette personne pouvait se manifester, meci! :)**

Les bras croisés, debout derrière la vitre sans tain, l'agent Dinozzo observait la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Il s'agissait d'une adolescente, seize ans à tout casser. Elle semblait inquiète, s'asseyait un instant, se relevait brusquement, tournait autour de la pièce. L'italien esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle fit un bond en arrière, surprise par le bruit de la chaise qu'elle venait de bousculer tombant sur le sol. Elle la redressa maladroitement, tout en jetant un regard effaré tout autour d'elle.

L'agent se décida à la rejoindre. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, amenant ainsi un nouveau bond de frayeur de la part de la jeune fille.

Il lui désigna la chaise d'un mouvement de tête, et tous deux s'installèrent.

La jeune fille prit immédiatement la parole.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez enfermée ici ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je le jure ! Enfin, j'ai volé ce chapeau, mais je ne voulais pas, je l'avais essayé, et puis une dame venait juste de prendre le sac de mes rêves, et ça m'a rendue tellement triste que j'ai oublié que j'avais encore le chapeau sur ma tête, et je suis sortie comme ça, mais je l'ai ramené le lendemain, quand je m'en suis aperçue ! Je vous assure que… »

Tony l'interrompit

« Stop ! On ne vous a pas amenée ici pour une histoire de chapeau ! »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi alors ? » Un air de stupéfaction se peignit sur le visage de l'adolescente.

« Si vous commenciez par me donner votre nom, mademoiselle ? »

« Je m'appelle… Attendez ! » Elle s'interrompit, et croisa les bras d'un air de défi. « Je ne vous dirai rien. Je veux un avocat. »

« Un avocat ? » reprit l'agent, surpris de son changement soudain d'attitude.

« Oui. J'ai vu ça dans des séries TV. »

« Ah, oui ? Je vous propose quelque chose. Vous me dites votre prénom, et je vous dis pourquoi vous êtes là. Ça vous va ? »

« Aelig »

« Pardon ?

« Aelig. C'est mon prénom. »

« Aelig ? »

« Oui, c'est un nom breton. Ça veut dire petit ange. Ou petite ange. C'est un prénom mixte. Maintenant, dites moi pourquoi je suis là. »

« Tu sais, c'est marrant, ce nom » commença l'agent. « Petite ange, pour une terroriste, assez ironique non ? »

Elle étouffa un hoquet de stupeur

« Terroriste ? Moi ? »

« C'est la quatrième fois en moins d'une semaine que tu es présente au même endroit et au même moment qu'un membre présumé d'Al Qaida. »

« Excusez-moi ? J'ai 16 ans, je suis au lycée, pas dans une cellule terroriste ! »

Tony continua comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu.

« D'abord, devant le capitole. Ensuite, au musée de l'air et de l'espace. Puis à la Galerie Nationale. Et enfin, juste à côté d'ici, au Starbucks. Beaucoup de coïncidences, n'est ce pas ? »

« J'ai deux semaines de vacances. Et j'aime beaucoup tout ce qui a trait à l'art. J'en profite pour aller me balader et visiter des musées. C'est tout ! »

« Je peux faire en sorte que tu ne sortes de prison que dans quelques dizaines d'années. A moins que tu ne coopères. »

« C'est un cauchemar…Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Je vais me réveiller, n'est ce pas ? »

Avant que l'agent ne puisse lui répondre, la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage à McGee. Il se pencha vers l'italien, pour lui murmurer quelques mots, puis quitta la pièce. Tony semblait maintenant ennuyé.

Il reprit.

« Tu as raison. C'est un cauchemar. On va te raccompagner à la sortie du bâtiment, et tu te réveilleras à ce moment. »

Aelig ne suivait plus. « Attendez, je ne suis plus accusée de terrorisme ? »

« Non. Les agents qui t'ont gentiment ramenée ici se sont… trompés de personne »

Elle étouffa un rire nerveux « vous, vous vous êtes trompés ? »

L'agent grimaça. « Pas nous. Eux. Des bleus. Incapables d'aller chercher un malheureux café. »

« Donc je m'en vais juste… Comme ça ? Vous venez de me faire passer le pire moment de ma vie, et là je pars comme si de rien était ? »

« Tu veux une casquette souvenir ? »

« On peut faire un marché ? »

Tony la regarda, étonné. Et acquiesça.

« Dis-moi à quoi tu penses. »

« Vous me faites une visite guidée de vos locaux. Pour que je puisse voir comment ça se passe en vrai. Sinon, je raconte tout à mes parents. Et ils ne laisseront pas passer ça. Alors ? »

Malgré son ton assuré, la jeune fille n'en menait pas large. Elle fixait des yeux le visage indéchiffrable de l'agent, et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'un large sourire s'étala sur celui-ci.

« C'est d'accord. On dirait qu'on est d'accord ! On commence ? »

Aelig hocha la tête, bondit de sa chaise, et suivit l'agent pleine d'enthousiasme.

« Alors, on commence par quoi ? Les bureaux, le labo de l'expert médico-légal ? Vous avez un ou une experte ? Ou la morgue ? Il y aura un cadavre ? Vous avez une arme ? Comme dans les films ? … »

Tony poussa un léger soupir. Plus la jeune fille parlait, et plus il regrettait d'avoir accepté. Tout ça pour éviter un surplus de paperasse…


	2. Un parc, deux âmes

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un OS plumien pour PBG, qui me l'a gentiment demandé!**

**Merci pour vos reviews, il me semble que j'y ai répondu en MP. Sinon, j'en suis désolée.**

**Je vous laisse lire!**

* * *

Assise dans l'herbe, appuyée sur ses coudes et la tête tournée vers le ciel, Sophia Blewgreen contemplait pensivement les étoiles. Après le choc que lui avait apporté la découverte qu'elle avait faite en rentrant chez elle, ses pas l'avaient menés dans ce parc, calme et désert à cette heure avancée de la soirée.

Un homme, la quarantaine, s'approcha d'elle, et se laissa tomber sans un bruit dans l'herbe à ses côtés. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder le nouvel arrivant, puis, à peine perturbée par la présence d'un inconnu à moins de deux mètres d'elle, s'intéressa de nouveau au ciel étoilé. Il restèrent silencieux quelques instants, chacun savourant la présence rassurante et apaisante de l'autre.

L'un d'eux finit par rompre le silence.

"Dure journée?" Il avait une voix grave et amicale. La journaliste pouvait y déceler une pointe de tristesse.

Elle ne se confiait jamais aux inconnus. Mais celui-ci lui inspirait une certaine confiance. Se fiant à son instinct, elle s'autorisa à lui répondre.

"Dur début de soirée. Et vous?"

"Dure semaine. Le boulot." Ajouta-t-il devant son regard interrogatif.

"Vous faites quoi comme travail?"

"Je suis agent fédéral. Au NCIS."

"Fichtre! Presque comme dans JAG! C'est ma série préférée!"

Il sourit. "Et vous, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?"

Sur la défensive, la demoiselle lui mentit.

"Tout va bien."

"C'est pour ça que vous êtes assise, la nuit, dans un parc désert, à regarder le ciel. Parce que tout va bien."

Sophia lui lança un regard noir. Il s'esclaffa.

"Vous savez, vous ne m'intimidez pas. Mon patron, il le fait beaucoup mieux. C'est 'l'homme de glace'. L'homme le plus intimidant, le plus..." Il s'interrompit, se retourna, et regarda tout autour de lui sous le regard d'incompréhension de sa voisine. Toujours en observant les alentours, il s'expliqua.

"Il a un sixième sens. Un pouvoir magique. Il débarque toujours à ce moment là, quand je parle de lui. Il arrive silencieusement par derrière, écoute discrètement la conversation, et quand on s'y attend le moins... PAF! Une claque sur la tête."

Elle regarda à son tour.

"Il n'y a personne."

"ça, c'est parce qu'il doit être en train de construire son bateau dans sa cave. Avec sa bouteille de bourbon."

Un éclat de rire retentit, haut et clair. L'agent sourit également.

"Vous voulez toujours pas me dire ce qui vous tracasse?"

Elle poussa un soupir en se remémorant les terribles images qui l'attendaient dans son entrée.

"Je devais rejoindre mes sœurs au restaurant. J'ai décidé de rentrer chez moi pour me changer, et c'est quand je suis rentrée dans le salon que je les ai aperçues. Elles gisaient au sol... Elles sont mortes... Il les a éventrées. Je ne les aurai plus jamais avec moi...". Elle retint un sanglot.

"Vous savez qui a fait ça?" Toute trace de sourire avait disparu du visage de l'homme. Il avait un ton très sérieux, professionnel.

Elle cracha la réponse avec dédain.

"C'est Oscar. Je lui faisais confiance, et il en a profité!"

"Qui est Oscar?"

"Le chien de ma voisine. Elle est partie en vacances et m'a demandé de le lui garder une semaine"

"Le... le chien?" Il semblait abasourdi.

"Ce fourbe! Il a déchiqueté mes chaussures!"

"Vos chaussures?"

"Vous allez répéter ce que je dis à chaque phrase?"

"Je ... non! Je suis juste... Vous êtes dans cet état pour une paire de chaussures?"

"Ce n'était pas qu'une paire de chaussures. C'était La paire de chaussures. Les Louboutins que je me suis offert avec mon premier salaire en tant que journaliste. Elles étaient... parfaites."

"Donc vos sœurs vont bien?"

"Je pense. Après avoir vu le carnage, j'ai du annuler le dîner. Je voulais être seule."

"Donc elles n'ont pas été éventrées par un de vos ex psychopathe du nom d'Oscar?"

Elle le regarda, interloquée. Puis éclata d'un rire franc.

"Diantre non! Vous pensiez que... Oh! Non, pas du tout!"

" Vous allez en faire un article? ' Une paire de chaussures assassinées sauvagement par un chien' par miss... Vous m'aviez dit que vous vous appeliez comment déjà?"

"Je ne l'ai pas dit. Je m'appelle Sophia. Sophia Blewgreen. Et vous"

"Eh bien, Sophia, je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Tony Dinozzo."

En prononçant ces mots, Tony lui tendit sa main. La journaliste répondit à son geste. Ils secouèrent leurs mains durant quelques secondes, puis les relâchèrent.

Sophia continua.

"Alors, Tony, vous êtes un agent du NCIS. En quoi consiste exactement ce métier?"

"Vous êtes en train de m'interviewer là! Vous savez que vous ne ferez pas d'article sur moi, n'est ce pas?"

"Absolument pas! Je suis juste curieuse. Alors?"

Tony ne répondit pas, se contentant seulement de pencher la tête en arrière et de rigoler.

Il s'interrompit brusquement au son bien connu de sa sonnerie de téléphone. Levant un index à l'adresse de la journaliste, il répondit.

"Dinozzo.

...

J'arrive tout de suite, patron!"

L'agent se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune fille, qui prit la parole.

"Le devoir vous appelle, c'est ça?"

Tony hocha la tête, un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

"J'étais heureux de vous rencontrer. A bientôt, peut-être!"

"J'espère bien, vous m'avez promis un interview!"

Il était déjà debout, prêt à partir.

"Je ne vous ai rien promis du tout! Eh, mais! Attendez! C'est encore une de vos ruses de journaliste, ça, hein?"

Il s'éloignait de Sophia, lorsqu'elle l'interpela.

"Tony?"

L'intéressé s'arrêta et se retourna vers la journaliste. Elle continua.

"Merci."

L'italien revint sur ses pas, sortit une carte de sa poche, et la lui tendit.

"Si jamais vous gardez de nouveau un chat ou un poisson rouge qui décide de déchiqueter votre garde robe, racontez moi."

Sur ces mots, Tony quitta la jeune fille et le parc, et se hâta d'aller rejoindre son équipe.

Sophia regarda la carte qu'elle avait reçu, et décrocha son téléphone. Son interlocutrice décrocha à la première sonnerie.

"Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé!"

* * *

**Et voilà! Des avis? Des remarques?**

***retourne se poser devant sa télé en attendant les reviews.***


	3. Ce n'était pas son jour

_Me revoilà avec un OS McNozzo spécial 100ème review sur I'm Coming Back (pour PinkBlueGreen). Je l'avais terminé depuis quelques jours, mais l'avait complètement oublié, et viens de le retrouver entre un cours d'anatomie et un cours de physiologie (ma vie est passionnante, je sais :p ) Enfin bref, j'ai très honte de ne le publier que maintenant. _

_Bon, il est plutôt court par rapport aux autres, mais j'espère que vous allez quand même l'apprécier. :)_

_Sasha, je sais que je t'en avais promis un, il arrive, il arrive :)_

_Et MissKawaii et Peaceful Smile, mes deux victimes de l'opération Secret Reviewer, je ne vous oublie pas non plus._

_Donc, dans un laps de temps encore indéterminé vont arriver deux OS plumiens et un OS Zivaïen (ça se dit, hein? Un OS qui concerne Ziva, quoi. Je pense que vous m'aviez quand même comprise. J'espère.)_

_Voilà voilà, bonne lecture._

Tony se dissimula derrière un semi remorque renversé. Il vérifia ses munitions.

'Trop peu' pensa-t-il.

Il n'était question que de secondes avant que son collègue ne le retrouve. Et à ce moment là, Tony ne donnerait plus très cher de sa peau. Il devait donc quitter l'abri rassurant du camion, afin de mettre le plus de distance entre McGee et lui.

Tony courut vers un bâtiment désaffecté.

'Là, derrière ce distributeur de soda. Ça sera parfait.'

L'agent sénior devait trouver un échappatoire . Il repassa mentalement toutes les solutions qui s'offrait à lui. Trop peu. Il n'y en avait qu'une qui avait une chance de marcher. Abattre son collègue avant qu'il ne le fasse.

Il lui fallait maintenant une stratégie. Tim était fort. Très fort. Peut-être même trop. Tony savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Se mettre en embuscade, attendre que McGee passe, et l'abattre. Ou lui trancher la gorge.

Mais en attendant, il devait se reposer un peu. Il souffla un instant, essayant de faire disparaître le trouble de sa vision. D'un geste de la main, l'agent essuya les quelques gouttes de sang qui l'empêchait de voir clairement. C'était déjà mieux.

Soudain, la voix de son collègue se fit entendre.

"Dinozzo! Où te caches tu? Je te trouverai!"

Le son tonitruant fit sursauter Tony. Son doigt glissa de quelques centimètres, et se crispa sur la gâchette. Un coup de feu se fit entendre. Il se maudit. Par sa maladresse, il venait de perdre encore une munition, et de dévoiler sa position à l'ennemi.

"Je sais où tu te planques, Tony." On pouvait entendre le sourire mauvais arboré par Tim au moment où il prononçait ces mots.

L'agent sénior frissonna.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir où était dissimulé l'Italien.

Il inspira un bout coup, et sortit de sa cachette, son arme pointée devant lui.

Mais McGee était prêt. Il l'attendait, son viseur pointé sur l'endroit où Tony venait d'apparaître.

Ce dernier n'eût pas le temps de presser la gâchette, Tim avait déjà tiré. Il s'effondra au sol, ses yeux bientôt sans vie observant les pieds de son partenaire s'approcher de lui.

Avant que l'écran ne devienne tout noir.

"Dinozzo, j'ai encore gagné. Tu payes la pizza."

Tony grimaça. Ce n'était pas son jour. Encore.

C'était la troisième fois en deux semaines que Tim et lui jouaient à Call of Duty pour déterminer celui qui paierait le dîner, et la troisième fois qu'il perdait.

La prochaine fois, ils parieront sur un quizz cinéma. Pour le bien de son portefeuille.

* * *

_Une petite review? :D_


End file.
